The Final Note
by XxBlurred-TearsxX
Summary: One-Shot.  In the final moments of his free life, Beyond Birthday remembers his time with Rika, the girl he accidentaly fell in love with.  Song-Fic. BBxOC


**A/N:** Hey all you fans of mine! I know I need to update my stories and all, but I'm in a HUGE writers block, and so I thought I needed to write this small one-shot. If you guys like it, I'll write the full story...  
It's a **slight** crossover of Zombie-Loan and Deathnote. The girl, Rika, is in the hospital because she couldn't make a payment on her loan. Since she lives in LA, she has a loan from a different company. They do things differently. If you cannot make your payment, your strength and overall health worsen, thus making you have a harder time of paying. This is what happened to Rika... So enough of the back story, here you go...

* * *

Rika's eyes were slowly closing on her as she spoke to him. His hand was firmly gripping hers, like he feared if he let go, she would disappear. His voice soothed her. He was always kind to her, tending to her wounds, letting her cry on his shoulder when she didn't have enough money, always comforting her when she was sick and weak.

"Sing me that lullaby you always sing..." she whispered, opening her eyes again.

He smiled kindly at her, "Why do you want to hear that old song?"

She giggled lightly. "You sound like an angel." she said with a blush. "Please, Ryuzaki? Please?" she pleaded.

He only smiled and ruffled her hair.

"_Alone she sleeps in the shirt of man  
__With my three wishes clutched in her hand_."

Her eyes shut slowly as she listened to his voice. She didn't notice herself fall asleep. She loved his voice. It was always so kind.

He smiled sadly and placed his free hand on her cheek. He wished he didn't have to hide so much from her. It was torture to know she loved him for the person that he only aloud her to see. If she knew what kind of monster he was, would she have loved him? It didn't seem likely. He stood from the chair and kissed her forehead lightly. He let go of her hand and turned around. The droning sound of the heart monitor pained him. He had to leave. Besides... Today was the day.

He walked out of the hospital, humming to himself. He had to act like nothing was bothering him. He had to get into character for that idiot detective. He had to admit that it was fun to mess with her, play like he was the good guy, but she was just so stupid sometimes.

_The first, that she be spared the pain  
__that comes from a dark and laughing rain._

As he left Misora in the apartment, he felt a sorrow in his heart. If there was any other way of finishing this, he wouldn't do what he was planning. He would just simply disappear with Rika. He wished he didn't have to do this. He mentally cursed L in every way possible. If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have to do this.

If it weren't for him, he wouldn't have met Rika.

He made his way to the apartment he was supposed to finish his work. When he entered, he made sure to lock the door behind him. The apartment was small and quaint. There wasn't anything special about it. It sort of reminded him of Rika's home. Except, there were no weapons hanging on the wall.

His legs lead him to the bathroom and he found himself staring at his own reflection.

_When she finds love, may it always be true.  
__This I beg for the second wish I made two._

He smiled sadly, remembering his precious moments with Rika. _His_ Rika. All of those perfect moments when they laughed and hugged. Those pictures of them kissing. The movies of them being in love. He hated himself for doing this to her.

Beyond Birthday couldn't help but laugh coldly. He never _did_ figure out why he could not see her date of death. That was the whole reason why he decided to meet her. It was funny, how things spiraled out of control because of this one girl. He always meant to ask her where she had gone when he would find her walking in to the living room when he was waking up. She'd throw him off by just smiling and throwing him his breakfast.

Her entire being was a mystery to him. Sure he knew almost all there was to know about her, but that didn't seem to stop her from confusing him. She would say the strangest things, sometimes. Even once, he could have sworn that she said "I have to kill four zombies to meet my quota, this month." To which she completely denied and told him that he heard wrong.

For being as smart as he was, he was truly an idiot. From the moment he laid eyes on her, he was thrown into a loop.

_But wish no more.  
__My life you can take._

He collected himself and walked out of the bathroom. He grabbed the one gallon gas jug and dowsed himself. As the smell of petroleum filled his nose, he took a shaky breath to calm himself. He refused to be frightened. He had to do this. It was how he was going to finally win. The biggest "Fuck You." to L. He couldn't help but laugh.

He already won. He had a girl. L was nowhere close to social, and made things awkward for every person he met. Beyond grinned and prayed that that damn Misora did not catch on at the last minute. He couldn't let that happen.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He was soaking wet with the highly flammable liquid.

"Sorry about the couch... And your apartment..." he laughed to the owner, although they were miles away.

He pulled out his box of matches and lit one. He took his final breath of painless air, and dropped it on his lap.

_To have her please, just one day wake.  
__To have her please, just one day wake..._

Rika's eyes fluttered open for a split second before she heard the loud and long beep. Her strenght was all gon, and her eyes shut once more. She heard doctors and nurses rush in and try to save her. If only they knew...

She was already dead.


End file.
